


embrace the chaos (and all that follows)

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, can someone teach me how to title my fics thank u, i hint at jaehwan/woojin bc im too trash not to, idk how to tag this one, rise ongwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which seongwoo and jihoon become roommates much to everyone’s chagrin.chaos ensues.





	embrace the chaos (and all that follows)

**Author's Note:**

> "what would happen if ongwink were roommates?" requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)

seongwoo doesn’t bother hiding his giant grin when jihoon pulls a red ball from the box. he holds up his fist for jihoon to bump, and everyone around them groans. the two biggest pranksters would be sharing a room at the new dorms.

jihoon snickers as jisung warns them not to cause too much trouble, which seongwoo retorts with “you should be talking to jaehwan about that, not me.” he smirks when he catches woojin’s petulant expression and sidles up to his best friend.

“what’s with the face?” he teases. woojin’s face falls even more and he punches jihoon lightly in the shoulder.

“shut up, you know why i’m being like this,” he grumbles and gazes at his yellow ball sadly. he would be rooming with daniel. it’s not like woojin didn’t want to room with daniel, but he would much rather be rooming with someone else – like jaehwan.

“it’s not like you’re never going to see him again,” jihoon snorts quietly and woojin glares at him.

“we’re on entirely different floors,” woojin hisses unhappily. “this sucks. i can’t believe you get to room with seongwoo hyung, aka the love of your life, while i’m stuck dorming in a totally different floor.”

“what can i say, i’m lucky,” jihoon shrugs and gives woojin a wicked grin.

woojin continues to sulk as the two of them watch the roommate selection continue. daehwi and jinyoung are automatically paired together when guanlin draws the last single bedroom. the two don’t look too bothered by that and share high-fives while guanlin grins happily at the thought of having a room to himself.

“so me, sungwoon, minhyun, jaehwan, and guanlin are in the 9th floor apartment, right?” jisung writes the names down on a piece of paper. “seongwoo, daniel, jihoon, woojin, daehwi, and jinyoung are in the 11th floor apartment.”

“we’re almost split up hyung-line and maknae-line,” sungwoon notes. “wow, apartment 2 is going to be so chaotic. i can’t believe you guys got both ong _and_ jihoon. woojin is no joke too.”

daehwi and jinyoung groan at the revelation while jihoon and seongwoo cackle and high-five each other. woojin is too busy pouting to celebrate and jihoon rolls his eyes. he throws his arm around woojin’s shoulder and whispers, “you’re being too obvious, idiot,” and ducks out of the way when woojin tries to punch him in the shoulder again.

“stop fighting,” jisung says without even looking up. “i told the manager hyungs about the room selections. we’re going to move in tomorrow. sleep early tonight, guys. we have to wake up early.”

with that, everyone disperses to do some last-minute packing. jihoon had finished packing last night, and so he walks around and tries to find something to entertain himself with. with all the video games having been packed up, he fails in finding something and pouts to himself.

“bored?” woojin calls out to him while leaning on the doorframe. “come keep me company.”

“you should ask jaehwan hyung,” jihoon smirks but walks towards his best friend anyways. woojin rolls his eyes and hits the back of jihoon’s head lightly.

“shut up.”

jihoon laughs and watches as woojin sits on his suitcase in an attempt to get it closed. “need help?”

“please,” woojin groans and gets off. jihoon laughs and helps woojin push down the suitcase enough for him to zip it up. “thanks.”

“no problem.” jihoon leans back and chuckles at woojin’s pout. “he has a room to himself, you know. you could just go sleepover whenever you want. i’m sure he wouldn’t mind, and niel hyung would probably enjoy having a room to himself whenever you’re gone.”

woojin grumbles but says nothing since he knows jihoon is right.

jaehwan walks in at that moment and raises an eyebrow at woojin’s sullen expression and jihoon’s smug one. “what’s going on?”

“nothing, hyung,” jihoon chirps happily and scrambles up. “woojin’s feeling a little down, though. maybe you can cheer him up.”

woojin glares at jihoon and jihoon shoots him a wink. jaehwan looks confused but sits down next to woojin nonetheless. “what’s wrong, woojinnie?”

jihoon leaves with a laugh when woojin turns pink and stutters out what sound suspiciously like “park jihoon is a snake” but jihoon ignores it. he could get back at him later when jaehwan hyung wasn’t around. he wasn’t that mean.

he peaks his head into seongwoo’s room to see the elder lounging on his bed while reading a manga. “are you done packing, hyung?”

seongwoo looks up from his manga and sets it down to the side when he sees jihoon. he opens his arms invitingly and jihoon goes over and lays down next to him, burying his head into seongwoo’s neck.

“yeah, i’m done. i was waiting for you to come.” seongwoo wraps his arms around jihoon. “what were you up to, you little terror?”

“i was helping woojin pack.” jihoon pouts innocently, but he knows seongwoo isn’t buying it. “and teasing him a little, but i promise i was helping too.”

“you’re such a brat,” seongwoo says affectionately. “were you teasing him about jaehwan?”

jihoon is surprised. “you know?”

“how could i not?” seongwoo snorts a little. “his face when jaehwan drew the single bedroom told me everything i needed to know.”

“he’s a little obvious, isn’t he?” jihoon grimaces a little. “i can’t believe jaehwan hyung hasn’t caught on yet.”

“oh, he has. don’t worry about that,” seongwoo rolls his eyes. “he’s just as bad. he wouldn’t stop whining to me when you guys weren’t looking.”

jihoon raises an eyebrow at this revelation. huh, this was new. “is he not going to do anything about it?”

“i think he’s waiting.” seongwoo makes a face. “waiting for what, i don’t know. i stopped trying to understand jaehwan’s logic a long time ago.”

jihoon snorts and snuggles into seongwoo more, the latter reciprocating by tightening his arms around the younger. jihoon can feel the fatigue seeping into his bones, and it gets harder to keep his eyes open when seongwoo starts humming a song they heard on the radio a while ago.

“just sleep, i’ll wake you up.” jihoon hears seongwoo whisper into his hair. he nods tiredly and moves around a little to get more comfortable. sleep takes him seconds later.

seongwoo drops a brief kiss on his forehead before going to sleep as well.

***

their apartment is, to nobody’s surprise, chaotic. jihoon and seongwoo giggling together in a corner was never a good thing, and the inhabitants of the apartment gave them a wide berth while giving them suspicious looks every now and then.

“we’re not doing anything, we swear,” seongwoo raises his hands in surrender when jisung drops by with a disapproving look. daehwi and jinyoung had gone to him whining about the two troublemakers being up to something, and he had come to investigate. “we were just talking about something funny we saw on tv the other day.”

this is a lie, of course, and seongwoo knows that jisung knows. it doesn’t hurt to try, though. jisung sighs and seongwoo mentally cheers. they’re in the clear for now.

jisung’s intervention doesn’t stop daehwi from being suspicious and he watches both seongwoo and jihoon like a hawk. when nothing happens, he finally gives up and continues on with his life with false hope that couple wasn’t planning anything.

he’s proven wrong, however, when they all get home one night after a schedule to find pictures of nicholas cage taped everywhere around the apartment. jinyoung lets out a strangled yell while daniel curses in surprise. daehwi groans when he finds pictures taped even inside their refrigerator and woojin lets out a little scream when he goes to the bathroom and finds pictures taped on their toilet lid and bathroom mirror.

“i knew you two were planning something,” daehwi complains. “you told me you weren’t! seongwoo hyung, you _swore_.”

jihoon smirks and wraps his arm around a sullen daehwi, pulling him in close. “what can we say, little daehwi? you gotta trust trustworthy people.”

***

the pranks continue. sometimes it’s big, like the nicholas cage incident and another one where they found the apartment covered in yarn going around the place. it was similar to the situation in the first season of wanna one go, and daehwi wonders how they even found the time to do something like this.

(they had enlisted woojin and jaehwan to help when they had a rare day off; everyone else had opted to go out and eat while the four of them opted to stay home and laze around.)

sometimes it’s small, like the furniture being moved a few centimeters, or the contents of their cabinets and drawers being rearranged so that nobody could find what they needed.

they cease, however, when promotions start up again. they’re too busy and tired to plan anything, choosing to cuddle instead.

the rest of their groupmates are relieved at this and revel in the calm. they know it’s only a matter of time before the pranks start up again, seeing how they only had a few days of promotions left, but they’d take what they could get.

once promotions end, daehwi is back to watching his hyungs while jinyoung tries to avoid the apartment as much as he could. daniel holes himself inside his and woojin’s room while the latter practically moves into jaehwan’s room on the 9th floor to avoid the shitstorm that would come.

***

woojin had been lazing around in the living room and watching whatever came on tv mindlessly. they still had a few days of rest left and jaehwan had taken this chance to attend his classes at university.

“hey.” woojin raises an eyebrow at jihoon’s angry expression.

“hi?” woojin says, but it comes out sounding like a question. jihoon and seongwoo had been up to who knows what in their room, and woojin hadn’t been expecting to see the two of them until dinnertime at least. “uh, what’s up?”

“nothing,” jihoon huffs. “anything interesting on tv?”

woojin glances at the tv and takes note of what’s playing. “i think they’re just playing reruns right now. i’m pretty sure i saw this episode yesterday.”

jihoon lets out an unsatisfied hum but makes himself comfortable on the couch. woojin keeps his eyes on the slightly older boy but gives up trying to get anything out of him and turns his attention back to the tv as well.

“let’s watch a movie.” jihoon says after almost fifteen minutes of silence. woojin jumps slightly in surprise, which jihoon snorts at. “come on. where’s the laptop?”

it takes a few minutes for them to hook the laptop up to the tv due to their bickering. once the laptop’s finally hooked up, jihoon scrolls through the available movies before deciding on a random american movie.

“does this have subtitles?” woojin asks worriedly. his english isn’t good enough for this.

jihoon gives him a weird look. “woojin, we got this movie off of a korean website. i think it’s safe to say it has subtitles.”

woojin sticks his tongue out at jihoon and grumbles. an angry, pouty jihoon was almost worse than sly, prankster jihoon. woojin isn’t sure which one he prefers, but if he had it his way it’d be neither. seongwoo could deal with that.

speaking of who, woojin frowns when he realizes that seongwoo hasn’t emerged from his and jihoon’s shared bedroom. he shoots his friend a worried look but jihoon either ignores it or doesn’t notice. his eyes stay on the screen and he seems focused on the movie that’s playing.

“did something happen?” woojin asks after a beat of silence. the movie isn’t interesting enough yet to take his attention away. “where’s seongwoo hyung?”

“who cares where seongwoo hyung is.” jihoon crosses his arms and leans back further into the couch sullenly. woojin blinks. okay then.

“uh, okay. let me know when you want to talk about it, i guess.” woojin knows better than to push jihoon’s buttons. jihoon would come to him when he was ready.

***

jisung raises an eyebrow when he walks past guanlin’s room and sees the futon they keep for emergencies spread out on the floor with jihoon laying on top of it, scrolling through his phone. “hi?”

jihoon takes his eyes off his phone and locks eyes with jisung’s confused ones. “hi, hyung. i’m sleeping over. i hope you don’t mind. i’ll be quiet, i swear.”

“uh, okay.” jisung is confused. “what about seongwoo?”

jihoon shrugs and turns his attention back to his phone. “who cares.”

well. this takes jisung by surprise. the two of them had been dating for a few months and were virtually inseparable. to see jihoon be so uncaring of seongwoo’s whereabouts was unheard of.

“is everything okay between the two of you?” jisung asks slowly. he’s worried about setting jihoon off, but his worries are in vain as jihoon just scrunches up his nose unhappily.

“eh, we’ll find out,” jihoon says. he sets down his phone and snuggles into the covers. “hyung, i’m really tired. if you see guanlinnie can you tell him that i went to sleep, please?”

“sure.” jisung blinks. he doesn’t push the matter. it was late, and they could always talk about it tomorrow during breakfast. “do you want me to turn off the lights?”

“yes please,” jihoon says sweetly. “goodnight, jisung hyung.”

“goodnight, jihoon.”

***

sungwoon isn’t saying that he’s annoyed, but that’s exactly what he’s saying. it’s the fifth time they have to restart the song over again because of seongwoo’s mistake, and sungwoon would like to go home and go the fuck to sleep.

“let’s try again, from the top,” jisung says tiredly and shoots seongwoo worried looks. seongwoo’s expression is dark as he gets into starting position. sungwoon purses his lips but says nothing as he gets into starting position as well.

he sees the maknaes, minus jihoon, shooting each other worried looks. jihoon is in position, and his face is void of emotions. sungwoon raises an eyebrow at this but stays silent. the song starts but has to be stopped almost immediately when seongwoo goes the wrong way and bumps into jaehwan. the two of them tumble to the ground and jaehwan groans in pain.

“what the hell, hyung?” jaehwan snaps. “you’re supposed to go the other way.”

“my bad.” seongwoo stands up and offers jaehwan a hand. “my mind went blank for a second.”

jihoon mutters something under his breath that sungwoon doesn’t quite catch, but seongwoo clearly does by the look on his face. “park jihoon, what did you just say?”

“nothing.” jihoon rolls his eyes defiantly. “i didn’t say anything.”

seongwoo’s expression darkens and he stands up straight. jaehwan, who’s between jihoon and seongwoo, looks at the two of them with wide eyes. woojin reaches out and grabs jaehwan by the arm gently and pulls him away.

“i would repeat what you said, if i were you,” seongwoo says darkly. “scared to say it in front of my face?”

“i said that maybe you should stop making stupid mistakes so we can finish practice and go home,” jihoon snaps. “happy?”

sungwoon flinches at jihoon’s tone and shoots jisung a worried look. jisung is looking at the two of them with a frown.

“wow, my bad. sorry we can’t all be as perfect as you, your highness,” seongwoo sneers.

“that’s not even what i said, but i guess you have hearing problems on top of your inability to follow choreography, huh.” jihoon mocks. minhyun sidles up next to sungwoon and grips his elbow worriedly.

“should we stop them?” he asks sungwoon quietly, who glances at jisung.

“i don’t know,” he whispers. “it looks like jisung hyung and the maknaes know something, but no ones stopping them.”

“what did you say to me?” seongwoo growls. he steps closer but woojin steps forward and puts a hand on seongwoo’s chest and lightly pushes him away.

“cool it, you two,” he gives the two of them warning looks. “jihoon, we’re all tired and hungry, but that doesn’t mean you can be disrespectful to seongwoo hyung. and seongwoo hyung, we know you’re tired and stressed from individual schedules but please try your best for just a little longer. we only have to get through the song once and we can go.”

seongwoo growls a little but backs off at woojin’s words. jihoon scoffs but backs off as well. daehwi puts a hand on jihoon’s elbow, giving his hyung a worried look. jihoon gives him a tight smile and pats his hand reassuringly.

daniel walks up to seongwoo and asks him something quietly. sungwoon strains his ears to hear but it’s in vain. seongwoo just shakes his head and stalks off to grab a water bottle.

“okay, let’s take a short break,” jisung says tiredly. “everyone get back to the room in ten.”

sungwoon lets out a relieved sigh at this and he and minhyun watch as jihoon storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. woojin and daehwi share a look before woojin takes off to go after jihoon.

sungwoon and minhyun walk up to jisung, who’s grabbing a towel from his bag, and sungwoon asks their leader quietly. “okay, what the hell is going on? did they fight?”

jisung grimaces and stands up. “i have no idea, but jihoon’s been sleeping over in guanlin’s room for the past few days.”

“ah,” minhyun makes a small sound of understanding. “that explains why i saw him leaving our apartment in the mornings these days.”

sungwoon blinks at this information. how could he not know that jihoon was sleeping in their apartment? “they’ve been fighting for a few days and we’re just now finding out about it?”

“well,” jisung looks around the room in thought. “the maknaes definitely know. woojin told me that jihoon came out of their room a few days ago looking really angry.”

“is that why daehwi and jinyoung have been hanging out in our apartment too?” minhyun raises an eyebrow.

“probably,” jisung nods in confirmation. “jaehwan had no idea, though, i think, but niel probably knows too. he and seongwoo are really close, after all.”

sungwoon hums as he takes in this new information. so their resident couple was fighting. that probably wasn’t good for the team morale. “what are we going to do about it?”

jisung purses his lips. “well, i already tried to talk to jihoon about it but he just kind of shrugged me off. i was going to ask niel tonight after practice about seongwoo, but…” he trails off and sungwoon winces. they already had their answer.

ten minutes pass by quickly and they’re back in the starting position. sungwoon looks at seongwoo in the mirror and takes in the latter’s dark expression. so the break hadn’t helped, huh. he glances at jihoon quickly and sees that the younger boy isn’t looking much better. so much for that, then.

the music starts and sungwoon jolts out of his thoughts. his body is moving via muscle memory at this point.

just before they can get to the second verse, however, seongwoo messes up again and they have to stop the music. minhyun stifles a heavy sigh and sungwoon sees daehwi gulp nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between seongwoo and jihoon. they’re all holding their breaths to see who will explode first.

“amazing.” jihoon says sarcastically after a beat of silence. “i’m glad you managed to get through almost half the song, hyung. a huge improvement from last time.”

“okay, you know what?” seongwoo storms up to jihoon and grabs him by the collar. “you think you can get away with being disrespectful like this?”

jihoon glares at seongwoo fiercely and claws at seongwoo’s hands. “let me go!”

woojin and daniel jerk out of their shock and jump forward the separate the two. daniel locks seongwoo’s arms behind his back while woojin pulls jihoon away by the waist.

“okay, okay.” jisung storms in between the two when they try to attack each other. “that’s enough! woojin, take jihoon away into one of the empty practice rooms and _calm him down._ don’t let anyone else see.”

woojin nods and drags jihoon away. the rest of the maknaes follow after looking at jisung for permission, who nods. sungwoon swallows as he watches the youngsters scurry away before turning his gaze to a fuming seongwoo.

“okay.” it’s minhyun who breaks the silence. “i think we need to talk.”

seongwoo rolls his eyes and shakes daniel off, who lets him go now that jihoon isn’t in the room. “i have nothing to say. maybe you should go talk to jihoon instead.”

“somehow i doubt that,” sungwoon remarks dryly. he rolls his eyes when seongwoo gives him a dark look. “oh, don’t give me that. you _just_ lectured jihoon about being respectful. i’m your hyung, brat.”

“sungwoon, please.” jisung is rubbing his temples and sungwoon backs off. he doesn’t need to make things worse. “seongwoo, what’s going on?”

“nothing.” seongwoo crosses his arms like a petulant child. “nothing’s going on.”

“clearly not, since we had to stop practice twice because of you and jihoon. not to mention your constant mistakes,” jaehwan points out. “it’s not like you to mess up like this, hyung. messing up the choreography this much is _my_ job, not yours.”

“it’s nothing,” seongwoo snaps. “i already said my bad for the mistakes, okay? i won’t mess up this time.”

jisung stares a seongwoo for a bit before shaking his head. “let’s just call it a night. i’ll tell manager hyungs that we’ll continue practice tomorrow morning instead. minhyun, can you call the maknaes and tell them we’re going back home?”

“i’ll go,” jaehwan says and leaves the room.

“we should talk about this soon.” sungwoon hears minhyun tell jisung. “this isn’t good for the team, especially seeing how we only have a couple of months left together.”

sungwoon feels a pang of pain at that. only a few months left before wanna one disbands and they all return to their respective agencies. he turns to seongwoo and stares at him in worry.

he doesn’t know what’s going on, but sungwoon hopes that seongwoo and jihoon works out whatever is happening soon. they only had a few months left together, after all.

***

a few tense days pass before jihoon and woojin leave to film for their battle trip episode. daniel frowns in seongwoo’s direction as the latter watches jihoon leave the apartment with his bag.

“you okay, hyung?” daniel asks. daehwi and jinyoung watch them silently.

“i’m fine,” seongwoo shrugs off their worries. “i’ll be in my room. let me know when we’re leaving for practice.”

“okay,” daniel says quietly and he, daehwi, and jinyoung watch as seongwoo shuts the door quietly.

***

when jihoon and woojin return, jihoon is in a better mood than he was when they left. daehwi notes the change in mood as the two same-age friends recount their trip to them during dinner. he peeks through his lashes and sees seongwoo picking at his food, a glum expression on his face.

“do you think they’ll be okay?” jinyoung asks daehwi under his breath, careful not to let anyone else hear. it’s easy, with how loud jihoon and woojin are being.

“i don’t know,” daehwi says honestly.

jinyoung sighs. “i hope they work things out soon.”

 _me too_ , daehwi thinks quietly.

***

guanlin loves jihoon, he really does. but it’s a little tiring to have the elder crash in his room every night.

“hyung,” he says tiredly. jihoon is laying on his side on the futon, scrolling through their twitter mentions. “when are you going to go talk to seongwoo hyung?”

jihoon glances up at guanlin before looking back down at his phone. “i don’t know.”

guanlin just sighs and turns around. “okay. i’m going to sleep now, hyung. goodnight.”

“goodnight, guanlin.”

guanlin goes to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be the day seongwoo and jihoon finally work things out. he wanted his room back.

***

jaehwan watches blankly as seongwoo and jihoon tear into one another again during practice. the rest of the members just sigh in resignation and wait for the couple to stop yelling. he looks to the side and sees jisung looking as done as jaehwan felt.

“okay.” jaehwan decides to speak up. “okay. that’s enough.”

seongwoo and jihoon stop and narrow their eyes at jaehwan, who returns their gaze without flinching.

“jaehwan,” minhyun warns him from somewhere to his right. jaehwan feels woojin grab his arm to stop him, but jaehwan is fed up. this has been going on for too long.

“you two,” he points at seongwoo and jihoon, “are pissing me off. either talk this shit out or at least pretend to like each other. you guys are both actors, right? it shouldn’t be too hard. don’t drag the team down because of some argument the two of you had. you guys are both grown ass adults who are more than capable of talking shit out.”

seongwoo and jihoon stare at him for a second longer before turning their gazes on each other, their expressions undecipherable. woojin shifts restlessly behind him and jaehwan takes the younger boy’s hand in his own and squeezes in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

“okay,” seongwoo says finally. “okay, we’ll talk it out.”

“finally.” jaehwan hears sungwoon grumble. he can relate.

“fine.” jihoon grunts. jaehwan looks at the two expectantly.

seongwoo turns and faces them with a serious expression. “this was a prank.”

what?

“a hidden camera prank, to be exact,” jihoon quips from next to seongwoo. “though we didn’t install any cameras, so i guess not?”

“what?” guanlin is the first to voice out his confusion. everyone else is staring at the couple in shock as they jump into each other’s arms.

“i’m sorry about everything i said hyung,” jihoon whimpers a little and hugs seongwoo tightly. “you know i didn’t mean any of it, right? i was just following the script.”

“i know, jihoonie, don’t worry,” seongwoo rubs his nose against jihoon’s. “i’m sorry, too. hyung loves you, you know that, right?”

sungwoon gapes at the two blatantly ignoring the rest of them. “what the fuck?”

“okay.” jisung has his hands out and his eyes are screwed shut. he looks like he’s in pain. “okay. what’s going on?”

seongwoo and jihoon separate from each other and gives the rest of them sheepish smiles. “surprise?” seongwoo offers. “we’re not actually fighting. yay!”

“i’m going to kill them,” woojin says, sounding a little dazed. jaehwan can only nod silently in agreement.

“okay, just to be clear,” daehwi holds up a finger. “you two aren’t fighting, and you never were, right? this was all just a stupid, elaborate prank?”

“yup,” jihoon pops the ‘p’ and rocks back and forth on his feet. “you guys looked like you were really suspicious of us, so we decided to plan something different this time?”

“oh, my god,” jinyoung buries his face into his hands. “oh, my god. i can’t believe this.”

daniel just sighs and shakes his head. “i don’t even know what to say. i’m just honestly glad you two aren’t fighting for real.”

minhyun looks like he regrets his entire life, starting with the moment he thought it would be a good idea to go on produce 101. “is this real life?”

seongwoo and jihoon are back to hugging each other and muttering apologies to each other, and jaehwan wants to set them both on fire.

“do you think i could get away with it if i set them on fire?” jaehwan asks no one in particular.

“i don’t know, but i’ll help you hide the evidence if you decide to do it,” woojin says darkly.

***

_“we should do something big,” seongwoo mumbles into jihoon’s neck. they had the next few days off before they had to get back to the practice room, and the couple had been cuddling for the past few hours. “everyone’s getting suspicious.”_

_jihoon hums but he’s distracted by the feeling of seongwoo’s mouth on his neck and his hands on jihoon’s waist. “maybe we could lie low and get their guards down before doing anything?”_

_“hm, maybe.” seongwoo trails his lips back up and gives jihoon short pecks, causing the younger to giggle. “how about a hidden camera prank?”_

_this gets jihoon’s attention and he sits up slightly as seongwoo leans back. “oh?”_

_“yeah,” seongwoo purses his lips thoughtfully. “what could we do?”_

_jihoon thinks for a few seconds and sits up completely when an idea dawns him. he gives seongwoo a grin that promised nothing good, which seongwoo raised an eyebrow. “i have an idea.”_

_“i’m all ears.”_

**Author's Note:**

> not edited; i'll come back later and fix any mistakes
> 
> this was actually a "hidden camera prank" request i lied in the beginning notes so that i wouldnt give away the surprise hehe  
> the last little section that's italicized is when they plan for the prank  
> and in case ur curious: ongwink were forced to do all the chores for a month as punishment for their prank, which they apologized for lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
